onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roranoa Drake II
Dress code reminder Please keep all your clothes on, especially your pants. ;D MizuakiYume (talk) 23:31, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Roranoa. I wanted to follow up on the forum discussion about video that was started after my colleague Julia left you a message a couple of weeks ago. The reason for the follow-up is that I wanted to make sure it was clear that if we choose to place any featured wiki videos on One Piece Wiki, that's not something that would depend on a vote from the community. Placing these videos onto our top wikis is key to cleaning up the ad clutter across the site, so it's not something that wikis can opt into or out of. The determination is ultimately made by our Video production and Content teams. I saw that your poll is set to begin tomorrow so I don't want anyone to have any false impressions that if they voted no, it meant there would be no videos. Sorry if we didn't make that clear! That being said, I think a great area for discussion in that forum thread would be what kinds of videos to have, like how you're discussing episodes. We're not planning on using episodes at this point, but rather videos we use would be ones created by our Video team. We would love it if the users here, yourself included, were involved in that process by being part of script writing. If anyone has video production skills, we'd love to have them produce a high quality video as well. Let me know if you have any questions about this. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:59, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *Great! Just wanted to make sure that was clear. Thanks for the quick reply. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Nami's Armor Oh thanks ! I didn't saw it in the manga, so I thought it was a filler outfit. Thank you ! Nefertari Vivi297733 :Waw ok I see why I missed it ! Thanks for the explanations ! Nefertari Vivi297733 Videos Are you going to add all the video manually? Unfortunately, I don't know how to use a bot for thatm but nonetheless I think you should ask to be flagged as bot before doing this work. Otherwise RC will be flooded. Question About Video Types Roranoa Drake II what is going to be done about the movies(besides movies 8,10,12 and 13), the specials(beside special 11) the Recaps(i.e. Emergency Planning, A Perfect Strategy for the One Piece and Long Ring Long Land Arc – A One Night Abridged Special) the OVAs, the Featurettes, the Crossovers and the Smartphone specials when it comes to videos, not to mention the walkthroughs or longplays for the video games or music videos for the songs that have them.--Robertg27 (talk) 22:39, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Episode vids Just checking, but are we allowed to post/stream videos through Crunchyroll on here? I feel like there's a legal issue hidden in there somewhere. 20:48, May 30, 2017 (UTC) God I love it when people do their homework. Thank you. 21:14, May 30, 2017 (UTC) re:Discussions User Block Got him blocked for 1 month, seeing he's been blocked for 2 weeks multiple times before. 03:05, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Shadow's Cry for Mercy drake I've been wanting to talk to u for a while,i'm shadow i know that i have no right to say this but would u please unlock my bannining time,i know what i did was inexusable and AOD had every right to do what he did,but can i kno why i was kicked out of discord u guys are linking the two, and why i was banned for the 2 weeks at the first time because after the three days i didnt't argue i only wrote small comments but did not argue with anyone...and yeah i shouldn't have acted that way and creating multipl accounts but AOD blocked me so i couldn't ask him about it, and in truth now when i look back on what I have it seriously feels annoying and sad as how to i was acting.....and so i sencerly apolagize for u and AOD for the riot i caused,and hope that u please would discus it seriously if i could com back,i learned my leason and gravely regret it, and now when i see how the other users have been actting i know how much trouble it caused fro u guys,and i'm serious this time would u please reconsider before when u used to say behave i didn't take it seriously,but this time it impacted allot, and i seriousl seriously regret every post i have created ever since i came her, and i apolagize to my rude behavior towards AOD and i never even tried to understand his way of the work and i aslo sencernly apolagize about the rude things i said abou u as well, but i don't regret what i said to the other users.... but this time i'm serious and would please ask u to again forgive me, i learned that it's not worth talking to people who talk bout u like that, now when i look at the posts i feel mad and a little pitful of hoe people are acting and what there saying,so would u please talk it over with AOD and next time if i troll or argue u can ban me for enternity please this may not mean anything to u but it means allot to me......and i like the new rules that u made by the way it's good to be strict sometimes, but please think it over i'll wait please it means allot and ii also wanna apolagize to AOD goodbye- 18:16, June 8, 2017 (UTC)Shadow VS light contacting Tierrie Hi Roranoa, I was trying to private message you but your discord link doesn't appear to link right anymore. Anyways, I came across this thread on trying to implement Dragon Age's portals and saw you knew how to contact Tierrie for help regarding it as I'm trying to see about adding it over on the witcher, but I'm still missing something and not sure what it is. If you could help me out, it'd be greatly appreciated! You can message me on discord if you wish (I use the same name on there). Mechemik (talk) 02:28, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ReferencePopups What kind of issue has ReferencePopups? It is working normally for me. IP User Issue 91.154.110.77 has been adding false, fanfiction information to articles such as Franky's and needs to be dealt with. -Adv193 (talk) 21:46, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Slack Hey Roranoa. Do you have time to jump onto Slack today? I want to continue our previous video conversation and send some video concepts your way. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:11, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Help Hey, Roronoa! It's been a while. Will you help me make templates for endharem.wikia.com? Meshack (talk) 02:04, September 22, 2017 (UTC) re:Slider * Not sure what you mean with the font issue, since it's the same as the one used before. Maybe you are talking about the lists inside the slide? That might be due the "column-list" fix I've added that align them properly instead of shifting them, but may reduce the paddings a bit. I might take a look at it again later. * As you can see on File:Slide_2_background.png, I merely re-uploaded the same image there was before. You uploaded the summer one, so maybe you confused the files. When you want to update them again, you just have to update the files (and it's best to use the right resolutions to avoid unnecessary large pictures, I've written all on ), you don't have to change any code. I've recently implemented the slider on my wiki too and I reviewed and re-wrote all the code to remove unnecessary parts and overall improve it, so I thought I might as well update this one too. For example, now it's much lighter and it also works with monobook, unlike before. Videos Hello. I've noticed that you are the one that's uploading videos, and I was wondering if this video of a virtual tour of the One Piece 20th x Kyoto art show could be added as something other than external source to the One Piece x Kyoto page? Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 20:48, November 1, 2017 (UTC) So youtube is forbidden even as an external source? Rhavkin (talk) 17:43, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I ment external links, like on DF pages. Rhavkin (talk) 18:54, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Hello, how are you? :D Juju#8437 this is my discord kiss ! JujuKawaii (talk) 21:51, December 9, 2017 (UTC) It does not matter, we are often missing because the hours are different in your country can be. Thanks to you next time :D JujuKawaii (talk) 20:08, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Mainpage So I did a few changes, tell me what do you approve or if you wish I undo something: * I implemented CSS variables. You can see some values declared at the beginning of MediaWiki:Common.css. These values can be recalled with var(); in any CSS code you want (they also work in inline-style of pages or templates). So basically, next time you want to update the wiki's theme, just update those variables and everything will change accordingly (if there are any other places that use those colors, you can tell me and I will add the variables there too). * I created . This way the contents can be updated without triggering the notification. If you want to trigger it, however, you can simply make an edit to MediaWiki:Community-corner. * I also added some CSS styling for the community corner on MediaWiki:Wikia.css, see if you like it. * For having a link to Discussions, I'd also like to suggest to switch from using AddRailModule to DiscussionsRailModule, but that's just my thought. Re:Active Discussions The discussions were more or less a suggestion from Rhavkin but while I have you do you agree with any of the discussions if so please speak.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:27, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the notice I'm also fixing redirects and updating out of date infoboxs and I don't know how to use or make a bot hope to hear from administration soon but still have you checked those other active discussions I started.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:48, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas you flithy animal! 23:03, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Your OP Binge Sorry it took so long I'm in what's your plan?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:49, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Great to see you back any chance we can talk more about the binge?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:43, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Delete old blog posts Hi there! Could you delete all my old blog posts for me? They're just old and cringey and I don't want them anymore 4kidsOPfan (talk) 00:42, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Joy_Boy Theories videos? Wait, are those 1-minute videos in Katakuri and Smoothie's articles are from Joy_Boy too? Agree. Question! Hi! I was curious where we would go if we had ideas for new discussion guidelines? NicoDi 08:57, August 25, 2018 (UTC) JPG images Hi! I tried to replace the images with the same ones with a png format but it didn't let me to because they weren't jpg files, so I uploaded the images again but this time in a png format, the pages where they did appear where also changed so now they show the png ones. The problem is that I don't know how to delete the jpg older ones, so I hope that someone that knows how deletes the old ones because they are useless now. Thank you for warning me and I hope to be able to continue upgrading the galleries of different characters with more images! 09:31, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Discord Name I can't remember what your Discord name was again, sorry. 22:14, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Never mind, it's Noctis, right? 22:15, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Hello drake its been a while, I know that you dont want to hear from me anymore and you dont want my rambling on after what happened. Everyone makes mistakes in life, back in 2017 I didnt realize my stupidity and foolish acts back then and even after everything that happened AOD still ave me another chance which I should have taken for granted. but once again I have commeted an extremely foolish act when my 1 year ban was over....I didnt realize my extreme naivety even after one year. THIS PLACE DOESNT EXIST FOR THE DISCUSSIONERS BUT FOR THE ONE PIECE WORLD! but people learn from their mistakes and I know that you might not believe it but I sincerely APOLOGIZE for being a half- witted idiot. could you please give me another chance! I know that you'll say that Ive got plenty in the past but this is a new beginning so please. and yes Im still a fool for hanging on to this place. I hope you can understand, I look forward to you reply. 15:42, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Shadow VS light (Talk | contribs)